gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Traits (GC2)
Image:Battle_Traits_(Full).png|thumb|330px|Battle Traits Menu Click a trait or difficulty to jump to appropriate section rect 33 123 193 158 Looming rect 217 123 376 158 Glaring - unlocked after K4 rect 398 123 559 158 Haunting - unlocked after T6 (Magician Pouch only) rect 48 181 206 260 Adaptive Carapace - unlocked after E6 rect 217 181 375 260 Mana Lock - unlocked after I6 rect 386 181 544 260 Corrupted Banishment - unlocked after O6 rect 48 269 206 349 Haste - unlocked after F4 rect 217 269 375 349 Hatred - unlocked after Q6 rect 386 269 544 349 Giant Domination - unlocked after H3 rect 48 359 206 438 Swarmling Domination - unlocked after J3 (Magician Pouch only) rect 217 359 375 438 Orblets - Initial (Magician Pouch only) rect 386 359 544 438 Chasing Shadows - unlocked after X5 (Magician Pouch only) # desc none Battle traits modify the battle to make it harder. Each level raises the EXP multiplier, based on difficulty (30% (Looming), 70% (Glaring), and 120% (Haunting)). They have a maximum of 7 trait levels (TL). Each of them cost more Shadow Cores than the previous (1 for the first 2 for the next and 3 for the third and so on in Looming difficulty. In Glaring it is multiplied by 2 and in Haunting by 3). Additionally, it adds an additional wave (counted after adding waves from selected difficulty). They're purchased before the battle and paid upon victory. With the Magician's Pouch on Flash version, max EXP multiplier is x26.8 for Looming, x61.7 for Glaring, and x105.7 for Haunting. Without it, it's x20.5 for Looming, x47 for Glaring, and none for Haunting. Higher difficulty raises monster stats, battle trait shadow core cost, EXP multiplier, and talisman rarity drop range. Battle Traits From left to right rows and top to bottom columns of the list. Adaptive Carapace *Beat Field E6 * Each hit on a monster increases its resistance to damage, up to 20 hits. ** Level 1: .5% damage resistance per hit (up to 10% damage resistance) ** Level 7: 3.5% damage resistance per hit (up to 70% damage resistance) Mana Lock *Beat Field I5 *Gathered mana (via kills, shards, or time) is only awarded at fixed intervals every 10 + 15x - 1 (10 - 100) seconds: **Level 1: Every 10 secs. ** Level 7: Every 1 min. 40 secs. Corrupted Banishment *Beat Field O6 * When a monster is banished (reaches your orb), restores 18 x TL% (18 - 126%) of monsters health, gives it 10 x TL (10 - 70) extra armor, and a layer of shield/level. ** Level 1: +18% HP, +10 armor, +1 shield layer ** Level 7: +126% HP, +70 armor, +7 shield layers Haste *Beat Field F4 * Wave stones and sparks move 7 x TL% (7 - 49%) faster. ** Level 1: 7% faster ** Level 7: 49% faster Hatred *Beat Field Q6 *Monsters start with more HP and get tougher faster, and gives 3x EXP multiplier trait bonus (+90% (Looming), +210% (Glaring), and +360% (Haunting)/level). ** Level 1: +50% more HP, +.7% wave HP increment ** Level 10: +1M% more HP, +7% wave HP increment Giant Domination *Beat Field H3 * Giants have 30 x TL%(30 - 210%) more armor, and 5 x TL%(5 - 35%) more health and speed. Adds additional giant waves. ** Level 1: +30% armor, +5% HP/speed, +5% more giant waves in Endurance mode ** Level 7: +210% armor, +35% HP/speed, +35% more giant waves in Endurance mode Swarmling Domination *Beat Field J3 **Flash: Magician's Pouch * Swarmlings get -9 x TL% (9 - 63%) slow, freeze, and curse duration. Adds additional swarmling waves. ** Level 1: -9% decreased duration, +5% more swarmling waves in Endurance mode ** Level 7: -63% decreased duration, +35% more swarmling waves in Endurance mode Orblets *Unlocked from the start **Flash: Magician's Pouch **Steam: Beat Field M5 *Adds 2 + TL (3 - 9) orblets around orb, giving a +3% mana gain multiplier per orblet. Monsters that reach the orb steal the orblets, and try to escape the field with them. -10% mana gain multiplier is applied for every lost orblet. ** Level 1: 3 orblets ** Level 7: 9 orblets Chasing Shadows *Beat Field X5 **Flash: Magician's Pouch * Summon extra Shadows. ** Level 1: 1 Shadow summoned ** Level 7: 7 Shadows summoned Difficulties Looming *Normal battle values *+30% EXP multiplier/trait and level Glaring Unlocked by beating Field K4. *+40 more first wave HP *+15 more first wave armor *+10% higher HP regeneration *+2% more HP/wave *+25% more armor level/wave *+30% higher monster ability power/wave *+50% higher banishment mana cost *+10% more monsters *+50% more waves *3x more monster nest and beacon HP *+50% base EXP multiplier *+70% EXP multiplier/trait and level *x2 Battle Trait shadow core cost Reward: 3 skill points Haunting Unlocked by beating Field T6 (flash: Magician's Pouch). *+333 more first wave hp *+30 more first wave armor *+20% higher HP regeneration *+4% more HP/wave *+40% more armor level/wave *+50% higher monster ability power/wave *+150% higher banishment mana cost *+20% more monsters *+100% more waves *6x more monster nest and beacon HP *+150% base EXP multiplier *+120% EXP multiplier/trait and level *x3 Battle Trait shadow core cost Reward: 9 skill points (including 3 from Glaring) Trivia *Before version 1.1, the "Beacon Storm" battle trait was in place where Hatred is. **With this, beacons would appear at the start of each wave at random spots with increasing HP and armor. It had seven levels. *In the Steam version, battle traits cost no Shadow Cores at all. *"Hatred" is the only battle trait that has 10 TLs. *In the Steam version, the player gets 1% mana gain in the Orblet battle trait. Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows)